1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure sensor apparatus for detecting the pressure of combustion gas in an intake manifold of an internal combustion engine for instance.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has hitherto been known a pressure sensor apparatus which includes a sensor element in the form of a gauge resistor arranged to be present in a medium, the pressure of which is to be detected, for detecting the pressure of the medium, a control element for controlling an electric signal from the sensor element, a power supply element for controlling an input from a power supply and a signal from the control element thereby to generate an output, a lead frame having the control element and the power supply element mounted thereon and serving as an electrical conduction path, and a resin body that is formed by integrating the control element, the power supply element and the lead frame with one another. All the sensor element, the control element and the power supply element are arranged at the same side of the lead frame (for instance, see a first patent document: Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2000-337987).
In the pressure sensor apparatus of the above-mentioned configuration, since all of the sensor element, the control element and the power supply element are arranged on the same side of the lead frame, there arises a problem that the pressure sensor apparatus is enlarged in its planar configuration thereby to increase its overall size.